The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balucpea’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during August 2000, at West Chicago, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the development of new Lantana cultivars with a well-branched and compact habit, continuous flowering, and dark green-colored foliage.
The new cultivar was the product of the open-pollination of the commercially available Lantana cultivar Confetti, not patented, characterized by its pink/yellow-colored flowers and vigorous, spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in February 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since February 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.